Los Herederos de la Voluntad de Fuego
by KokoroHikari
Summary: Nada ocurre de la misma manera una segunda vez… Es el turno de darle paso a las vidas de unos nuevos shinobis. No es fácil llevar el apellido de un héroe, no es fácil crecer en la Aldea de la Hoja, no es fácil crear una nueva historia, no es fácil seguir tu camino ninja. En resumen, las cosas son problemáticas. FOCUS Shikami Nara & Asuma Sarutobi II
1. La llegada de Shikami

**La llegada de Shikami**

**¡****Hola!**

**Pues aquí vuelvo con na nueva historia sobre la nueva generación, hacíamucho que no publicaba en FF y estoy emocionada :) **

**Pues espero que les guste la historia y que me dejen sus opiniones y comentarios :D **

**Sin más aquí va :D**

* * *

El silencio habitual de la casa Nara estaba siendo interrumpido, el llanto de una bebé resonaba por todo el salón, la nueva integrante del Clan llevaba apenas veinte minutos en la que de ahora en adelante sería su casa y ya había cambiado la atmosfera del lugar.

Yoshino acababa de irse, había estado con Hikari toda la noche esperando a que su hijo regresara de una misión haciéndolo justo a tiempo para ver llegar a su primer hijo.

La madre primeriza intentaba calmar a la bebé.

-Al menos no hay dudas de que tiene unos pulmones muy sanos-comentó a Shikamaru quien la veía cautivado.

Entonces llegaron Kurenai y el pequeño Asuma de 3 años quien se tapaba las orejas con las manos.

Kurenai pidió cargarla de inmediato.

-Es hermosa-dijo mientras acariciaba su carita.

Asuma lanzó un bufido de desacuerdo y agregó:

-Sólo está llorando.

-Es porque es pequeña-le respondió su madre estirándole una mano-ven a verla.

Aún tapándose los oídos se acercó y la vio.

El efecto fue casi inmediato: la bebé dejo de llorar para mirar con ojos muy abiertos al niño quien sorprendido se había destapado las orejas.

-Se ha callado-Hikari acarició la cabeza del pequeño, entonces la niña le sonrió y volteó a ver a Kurenai-¡has visto mamá!-exclamó emocionado-¡me ha sonreído!

-Si Asuma lo eh visto-le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a su hijo.

-Creo que le gusto-añadió mientras con la supervisión de Kurenai la comenzaba a cargar.

Pero ya Shikamaru no pensaba en eso, ¿Cómo que a su recién nacida hija le gustaba Asuma Sarutobi? fue increíble la facilidad con la que esa idea le revolvió el estómago al hombre.

-Mendokusai-soltó mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás.

-No me dirás que te has arrepentido Shikamaru-le dijo Kurenai bromeando.

Sólo fue capaz de negar y rezar porque eso de ser padre no fuera tan problemático.

* * *

**::::::NOTAS IMPORTANTES::::::**

¿Quién es Hikari?  
Bueno ella es un OC que creé hace tiempo y siempre la eh emparejado con Shikamaru así que ella es, en esta historia pues obviamente será su esposa.  
Mis disculpas si esperaban que Shikamaru estuviera emparejado con un canónico, sólo espero que no por eso dejen de leer la historia y les pido que le den la oportunidad  
Conforme avance las historia les pondré algún dato sobre ella para que no se confundan.  
Gracias por leer 


	2. Comienza la Academia

2

Comienza la Academia

Shikamaru nunca se habría imaginado que al regresar de su misión de Kumo al preguntarle a su esposa cómo había ido el primer día de clases de su primogénita ella pronunciaría las palabras "castigo" "dormir" "Inuzuka" y "Uzumaki". Y es que ¿cómo se obtiene un castigo cuando ni siquiera se lleva una semana en clases?

La historia, contada en propia boca de su hija empezaba bien, hasta que llegaba a la hora de recreo.

Todos los niños platicaban emocionados con sus padres declarando que serían grandes shinobis que defenderían Konoha. Algunos corrían emocionados hacía sus amigos gritando incontrolablemente cosas de las que sólo se entendía la mitad.

Shikami sonreía, ¿sería tan buen ninja cómo su padre? ¿Se convertiría en una estratega indispensable para la estabilidad de la aldea? ¿O se convertiría en una especialista en taijutsu como su madre y sería reconocida a lo largo del mundo shinobi? ¿Aprendería algún día el douton, las invocaciones o incluso el Chidori como su tío Kakashi? No lo sabía y no tenía prisa por descubrirlo, en realidad sólo quería comenzar con las clases y seguir soñando con las posibilidades.

-Muy bien niños, reúnanse por aquí por favor, padres detrás de la tarima por favor-la animada multitud se separó, los pequeños se acomodaron frente a los grandes mirándose nerviosos unos a otros.

-¡Bien! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la Academia!-la mujer hablando lo hacía enérgicamente, un brillo de entusiasmo era visible en su mirada castaña y un pequeño chonguito castaño adornaba su cabeza-A partir de ahora son shinobis en entrenamiento, eso significa que trabajarán muy duro y se les exigirán resultados excelentes. Este no es un camino sencillo-hubo más miradas nerviosas-pero confiamos en que podrán con todo. Recuerden esto: Cada vez que se sientan cansados piensen en nuestra aldea, en las personas que aman y por qué quieren protegerla. ¡Ánimo!

Hubo una tanda de aplausos de los niños motivados, parecían capaces de comenzar a saltar si se los pidieran.

Una nueva figura subió al estrado y miro emocionado a los niños frente a él, parecía realmente contento y nostálgico, se aclaró antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno, ya Tenten lo ha dicho casi todo, ¿verdad?-sonrió como sólo él podía y sus ojos azules centellearon, como antaño se rasco la nuca pensando en cómo continuar. Era el Rokudaime Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto.

-Ehhh, aún así les diré unas cosas más: Nunca olviden porque quieren ser shinobi, si no se tiene una meta no tiene sentido luchar; conserven sus sueños hasta el final y logren cumplirlos-miraba intensamente a los niños quienes no perdían detalle de las palabras del hombre-sea cual sea el obstáculo nunca se olviden de continuar en el camino, aprendan pero no por eso crean que son mejores que los demás-sonrió cálidamente para concluir-¡Sigan su camino ninja! ¡Y podrán hacer lo que quieran Dattebayo!

De nuevo los aplausos se hicieron presentes entre los emocionados invitados.

Tenten subió de nuevo a la tarima y habló enérgicamente.

-¡Yosh! Ahora niños diríjanse a su salón de clases y se encontrarán con su nuevo sensei. ¡De esta manera queda inaugurado el nuevo ciclo escolar de la Academia Ninja de Konoha! ¡Suerte!

Ver las caras de los descendientes de los que habían sido sus discípulos no era nada sencillo para Umino Iruka quien estaba en lo último de sus años como instructor.

Le era imposible no recordar el largo camino que habían atravesado y lo orgulloso que se había sentido al verlos triunfar en lo que siempre habían anhelado. Nada había sido sencillo y aún así habían logrado atravesar las adversidades, podía esperar grandes cosas de los niños que frente a él llevaban la educación de sus padres, la voluntad de fuego y un nuevo sueño que perseguir.

Recorrió atentamente los rostros frente a él.

Shikami Nara bostezó desde la fila trasera e Iruka sonrió con nostalgia.

-Bueno niños, soy Umino Iruka y seré su sensei hasta que se conviertan en genin-abrió los brazos paternalmente y concluyó-¡Bienvenidos!

-¡Konichiwa Iruka sensei!-pronunció un chico de cabellera azulada y ojos azul pálido, el emocionado y gracias a los cielos no tan imprudente como sus padre Uzumaki Ryou parecía verdaderamente contento de estar ahí.

El hombre les echó una nueva ojeada a sus alumnos y continuó hablando.

-Me parece que lo primero que haremos será presentarnos, así podremos llevarnos mejor.

Algunos niños pusieron cara de nerviosismo mientras que otros sonrieron a sus conocidos. Para Shikami no había realmente demasiados extraños, conocía desde siempre a los hijos de los amigos de sus padres y se juntaban de vez en cuando.

Pensó en cerrar los ojos un rato, se había despertado muy temprano de madrugada emocionada por la novedad del día pero comenzaba a cobrarle factura, después de todo acostumbraba a dormir 10 horas al día. Apenas cerró los ojos y la imagen de su madre apareció en su mente.

"_Nada de dormirse en clases, no se te vaya a ocurrir seguir el ejemplo de tú padre"._

Suspiró resignada y se conformó con soltar un bostezo mientras el primer niño se paraba frente a la clase: tenía el cabello castaño y revuelto, colmillos sobresalientes y llevaba una mochila alargada en la cadera, dentro de la que un cachorro color paja y con orejas marrones ladraba emocionado, las distintivas marcas en sus mejillas sumados a su aire salvaje y despreocupado lo identificaban de inmediato como un miembro del clan Inuzuka.

-Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kenta y mi cosa favorita en el mundo es mi perro y mejor amigo Rukimaru-pronunció con decisión, pasó un dedo bajo su nariz en un gesto que se convertiría en una característica inconfundible en años siguientes y agregó- cuando sea un shinobi poderoso me convertiré en el líder de mi clan ¡Y Rukimaru y yo derrotaremos a mi padre y a Akamaru!

_-A él también lo castigaron-intervino su hija en su relato. Parecía de lo más tranquila, como si fuera de lo más normal ser castigada apenas empezado el curso. _

_Shikamaru se limitó a seguir escuchando._

Enseguida se paró el descendiente Uzumaki, se plantó frente a la clase con seguridad y cuando habló las palabras salieron decididas y emocionadas. El brillo en sus ojos mostraba la intensidad con la que se tomaba aquello y al menos para Shikami, no hubo duda alguna de que lo que dijera fuera mentira.

-Yo soy Uzumaki Ryou, mi padre es el Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, pero yo-tomó mucho aire y lo soltó en una gran sonrisa-¡Yo seré un mejor Hokage que él y le superaré!-Iruka sonrió con añoranza mientras que algunos estudiantes lo veían incrédulo y otros asentían verdaderamente convencidos-mi comida favorita es el ramen de Ichiraku y los rollos de canela que prepara mi mamá. Lo que más me gusta es entrenar con mi papá, ver películas de terror y correr por las mañanas; también voy a aprender los Puños de León de mi mamá y el Puño Suave de 64 palmas como tío Neji. No me gusta la gente creída y aburrida-el chico terminó su pequeño discurso llevándose las manos tras la nuca mientras regresaba a su lugar sonriendo.

_-¿Sabes que Ryou y Kenta se llevan muy bien?, desde la última vez que los vi pensaba que no era así pero ése día me di cuenta que en realidad son unidos-le escuchó decir a su hija mientras se reacomodaba sentándose en flor de loto._

_Shikamaru guardó silencio mientras ella continuaba._

_-Mientras todos se presentaron yo tenía mucho sueño-el hombre sonrió involuntariamente-así que realmente lo que quería era tomarme una siesta; pero le prometí a mamá que no me dormiría en clases como tú, así que esperé a que fuera recreo para poder dormir un rato._

-Seguiremos con las presentaciones después del recreo-les anunció Iruka mientras el timbre marcaba el descanso-regresen al salón a tiempo.

Inoshi Yamanaka y Chouma Akimichi la esperaban en la puerta. No podía decir con exactitud hace cuanto los conocía porque parecían haber estado en su vida desde siempre. Le era difícil recordar momentos en los que no hubiera estado cerca de ellos; y era porque se llevaban bien. Ella podía afirmar que ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos.

Uno rubio y de ojos verdes, con una personalidad relajada y a la vez explosiva; el otro castaño y de ojos negros, amable, dedicado y alegre.

Ellos le gustaban, no sólo eran amigos porque sus padres lo fueran y los hubieran procurado juntos desde siempre, no. Eran amigos porque en verdad se llevaban bien y a los 6 años no había demasiadas preocupaciones sobre la amistad. A ésa edad no le daba un análisis a las cosas y a las personas que la rodeaban, ella se sentía feliz estando con ellos y con eso le bastaba.

Buscaron la sombra de un árbol y sacaron los bentos que pusieron sobre el pasto, la brisa que corría alejaba a las nubes que Shikami quería mirar y le hacían desear quedarse ahí bajo la sombra, cómodamente acurrucada.

**...…**

-Pronto será hora de entrar, será mejor que te levantes de una vez Shikami-Inoshi se estiraba tras haberse levantado y Chouma recogía las cosas del pasto. La niña se dio la vuelta y estiró las manos sobre la hierba. Revisó la hora en el reloj en su muñeca.

-Aún queda tiempo-dijo bostezando.

-Chouma y yo iremos al baño y luego al salón, ¡no vayas a quedarte dormida!-le advirtió el rubio mientras avanzaba hacia el interior de la escuela.

_-¿Te quedaste dormida?-preguntó Shikamaru._

_-No exactamente, sabía que tenía que volver pronto así que me acerque a la entrada y me senté a esperar que el timbre tocara detrás de un árbol y entonces…-_

-Psst, psst-Shikami levantó la vista hacía donde provenía el sonido, sobre las ramas del árbol estaban Kenta y Ryou con pinta de no traer nada bueno entre manos.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?

-Esperamos-respondió Ryou mientras Kenta observaba los alrededores afilando la mirada en busca de algún testigo, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y el Uzumaki simplemente lo soltó-mira, cuando suene el timbre nosotros nos quedaremos aquí para después salirnos, pero Iruka Sensei seguramente vendrá a buscarnos…-

-Así que nos cruzaremos la barda antes de que llegue y tú nos avisarás si viene, así tendremos tiempo de correr-concluyó el castaño sin haberle preguntado.

Shikami los observó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-¿Por qué se quieren ir?

-Tenemos asuntos importantes que atender-afirmó realmente convencido Kenta-¿así que… todo quedó claro?

-No he dicho que vaya a cubrirlos-respondió sinceramente la niña, dio un largo bostezo mientras los niños sobre el árbol la miraban suplicantes-tengo mucho sueño-concluyó como si con eso quedara zanjado el asunto.

-Vamos Shikami chan, por favor-imploró Ryou mientras su cómplice asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza, ambos pusieron las manos juntas y soltaron al unísono:

-Por favoooooor-incluso el pequeño cachorro de Kenta ladró en petición de apoyo.

-Bien, pero será mejor que bajen del árbol de una vez y se acerquen a la barda, yo me quedaré aquí y les avisaré si viene el sensei.

En un salto los dos estaban bajo del árbol, sonriendo complacidos.

-¡Gracias Shikami chan!-repitieron en coro.

La niña volvió a soltar un bostezo mientras ellos se acercaban a la barda.

_-¿Al final no les avisaste que venía Iruka?-Shikamaru imaginaba que su hija se había arrepentido en el último minuto. Por lo tanto la respuesta de su hija le tomó (y a la vez no tanto) por sorpresa._

_-Pues sí, pero fue porque me quedé dormida-un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de la niña, era la primera vez que parecía apenada desde que había comenzado con su relato. Ni siquiera cuando admitió que los iba ayudar había reaccionado así. _

_-Iruka sensei salió a buscarlos y yo me desperté cuando los estaba bajando de la barda, les dijo que estaban castigados y que yo también por quedarme dormida y no entrar a clases a tiempo._

_¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-preguntó el hombre al ver que su hija había agachado la mirada-no me da la impresión que estés molesta por haber sido castigada-Shikamaru se remarcó mentalmente que ése sería el tema de conversación para otro momento._

_-Bueno-comenzó ella apretando los puños y arrugando las cejas, pasaron un par de segundos hasta que levanto el rostro con sus ojos marrones preocupados-es que no los hubieran atrapado si no me hubiera dormido, así que siento algo de culpa-sinceró la niña._

_Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Shikami sobre eso de brincarse las normas con tanta facilidad. _

_Se quedó pensativo un par de segundos en los que la pequeña no le quitó los ojos de encima, finalmente exhaló un suspiro e hizo la cabeza hacía atrás mirando al techo._

_-No podemos cambiar lo que hemos o no hecho, así que no vale la pena angustiarnos por ello-la niña se tranquilizó y se tumbó en el suelo realmente relajada. _

_Shikamaru sonrió internamente, a pesar de que sabía que tenía una hija muy despierta y con una mente muy ágil, momentos así le hacían recordar que después de todo su hija seguía siendo una niña de 7 años con dilemas mundanos y simples. Y sinceramente le alegraba._

_-Papá-soltó la niña desde el suelo._

_-¿Nani?_

_-Iruka sensei quiere una reunión contigo la próxima semana._

_-Mendokusai-el hombre se tronó el cuello sonoramente. _

_Pensaba que hacía años se había librado de ser regañado por Iruka, pero al ver a Shikami suspirando profundamente dormida tenía que comenzar a mentalizar que, probablemente no fuera la última vez que lo llamaran._

::::::Notas Importantes::::::

Referente a algo de información de mi OC Hikari:

(Trataré de no hacer le cuento largo, así que si tienen dudas háganmelo saber)

En algún punto de su vida como Anbu Kakashi se encuentra con Hikari de 8 años de edad en una aldea desolada, la niña no tiene ninguna clase de recuerdos más que su nombre. Es llevada a Konoha donde es sometida a interrogación. Hikari se encariña con Kakashi y tras un par de años el ninja la "adopta" como su hermana menor dándole su apellido. Ella llegó al rango de jounin siendo una especialista en Taijutsu gracias a su gran elasticidad y agilidad.

Bueno, de ahí viene que Shikami diga "Tío Kakashi".

Bueno espero que les haya gustado n_n

Muchas Gracias por leer :D


End file.
